


I'm Not Going Anywhere

by kanehairporn



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Marcus being all inlove, Marcus being all protective, post 2x16, so cute, what the hell am i doing with my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanehairporn/pseuds/kanehairporn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 2x16 angst.</p>
<p>All he wanted to do was lay down, wrap his arms around Abby’s little frame and tell her everything would be alright, that he wasn't going anywhere. Something stopped him though, a gut wrenching fear of hurting her like he often had. How he would hurt her this time, he wasn't sure but he knew he could. He was good at that. It didn't matter how much he cared for her, how much he loved her beyond anything he had ever known, he would only crush her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I've been away for a while and this is what I've been up to. This will most likely be a series. I am so sorry about this.

Marcus had never thought he was quite capable of falling so deeply in love with anything. He wasn't one to fall in love with something or someone, he was too by the book. Sure he had liked his job as head of security and he had been with many women but he had never fallen for anything like he had fallen for Abby. Marcus realized this as he sat beside Abby's bed and watched her sleep in the dim light of a torch. He hadn't left her side since they had gotten back, he didn't trust anyone with how fragile she was. He had to protect her.  
She lay still on her cot, a thin blanket tossed across her body, a comforting rise and fall from her chest every few seconds. She had been through hell yet she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Marcus wondered how she could do that, be so beautiful even after the day had washed away everything else.  
Marcus smiled softly as his mind went back to a better day where Abby's eyes were lit with hope and determination, not laying lifeless on a cot. If Marcus was being honest, he blamed himself for what happened to Abby. Maybe if he had been more careful, maybe if he had more guards, maybe if he hadn't been injured and Abby hadn't insisted on spending so much time by his side she wouldn't be fighting for her life. But those were just ifs. The fact was he had been injured, Abby had insisted on staying by his side, they were captured by the mountain me, and he was chained to the wall, helpless to save her even though he tried.  
Marcus lightly grazed his fingers over the raw skin where the cuffs had bit into him. He remembered feeling no pain as he pulled on the chains as if he were trying to to get the chains to detach from the wall. He remembered only feeling empty when he knew he couldn't save her from the pain. But oh god, how he wished he could.  
Marcus watched as Abby's eyes fluttered open suddenly.  
"Marcus," Abby croaked out. Marcus leapt this feet, wincing slightly as he put weight on his injured leg. His hand went to Abby's soft hair. This had been the first time she was conscious since they had returned to camp.  
"Abby," Marcus whispered. Abby shifted a little so she was facing him more.  
"Are you alright?" Abby asked. If it had been any other situation, Marcus would have laughed at Abby's caring nature for others before herself.  
"I'm fine Abby. How are you feeling?" Marcus asked, softly stroking Abby's hair, an action almost intimate but made nurturing.  
"Sore everywhere," Abby replied. Marcus smiled at her bright eyes, so beautiful, so alive.  
"Do you need anything?" Marcus asked. Abby paused for a moment, wondering if she should speak her mind.  
"Stay with me?" Abby asked. Marcus smiled gently at Abby. His heart lurched as she thought it was even a question.  
"Of course, Abby," Marcus whispered. Even if she had told him to leave, he wouldn't have for the world. Marcus couldn't leave her, not after almost losing her like that. "I'll just be sitting in this chair."  
"You need some sleep too Marcus," Abby stated. Marcus shrugged.  
"It's doubtful I will sleep and if I do, I can sleep in the chair," Marcus replied nonchalantly. Abby shook her head.  
"You know sleeping in that chair is terrible for you," Abby argued. Marcus rolled his eyes and smirked.  
"I'll be fine, Abby. This chair is my only option right now anyways. All the other beds are taken by the victims of Mount Weather," Marcus told her. Abby was quiet for a moment before looking back up into his eyes.  
"Lay with me," Abby suggested. Marcus' eyes widened in surprise. Lay with her? In the same bed? The thought wasn't foreign to Marcus, sleeping in the same bed as Abby Griffin, he had thought about it a little more often then he would like to admit but he never thought it may happen. All he wanted to do was lay down, wrap his arms around Abby’s little frame and tell her everything would be alright, that he wasn't going anywhere. Something stopped him though, a gut wrenching fear of hurting her like he often had. How he would hurt her this time, he wasn't sure but he knew he could. He was good at that. It didn't matter how much he cared for her, how much he loved her beyond anything he had ever known, he would only crush her.  
"I'm okay here, Abby, I swear," Marcus protested. It almost killed him to say it. Abby narrowed her eyes at Marcus.  
"Well I'm not okay with you there," Abby said.  
"Abby, honestly. I'm fine here," Marcus replied firmly. Abby rolled her eyes.  
"If you haven't forgotten, wounded or not, I am the chancellor so come lay here. That's an order," Abby demanded. Marcus couldn't help the small smile that spread across his face. Power looked good on Abby and she certainly knew how to wear it. Marcus nodded slowly before bending down and untying his boots. His slipped out of his boots, careful of his injured leg. Next he slowly slipped his jacket off as he watched Abby scooted over to make room for him. Almost hesitantly, Marcus crawled on to the small cot beside Abby, being sure to leave her room. Abby faced Marcus, their bodies so close yet not touching as if they were afraid the other would recoil.  
"Are you okay?" Marcus asked, his voice low and concerned as he was afraid that maybe he hit her bad leg.  
"Yes, Marcus," Abby whispered back. For a moment, Marcus just watched Abby's brown eyes as she looked up at him. Her expression was unreadable, as usual after many years of practice. Marcus wondered what she was thinking about; was she thinking about Mount Weather? About what her daughter had done to save her? About how Marcus hadn't been able to save her?  
"I'm sorry," Marcus whispered as he closed his eyes, picturing her strapped to the chair.  
"It wasn't your fault, Marcus. You couldn't have done anything and I'm glad. I didn't want you putting yourself in harms way again," Abby replied. Marcus opened his eyes and saw Abby still looking up at him.  
"I should have been able to do something to help you," Marcus whispered.  
"You did, you rushed to my side as soon as you got free. I don't blame you for anything that happened in Mount Weather," Abby stated. Marcus smiled sadly at Abby.  
"I wanted to save you to erase the things I did in the past. All the pain I put you through. The executing, telling you your daughter was dead, pushing to kill three hundred and twenty people, shock lashing you," Marcus said. Abby raised a hand and placed it against Marcus' cheek. Her fingers were soft against his growing stubble.  
"I've done things too. You don't hold them against me. I forgive you Marcus, for everything," Abby whispered. Marcus watched her with admiration in his eyes. How this woman went from infuriating to extraordinary, he would never know. All he knew was that he had completely fallen in love with her. Her forgiveness gave him hope, hope that he could make things right.  
Marcus smiled at Abby before wrapping his arms around her body. She immediately snuggled into his body as if it was the most natural thing in the world which was enough for Marcus. This was the first time they had ever done something like this but Marcus hoped it wouldn't be the last. He felt comfortable holding her in his arms, like he could protect her from any harm that came. Marcus kissed the top of Abby's head and smiled.  
"Goodnight Abby," Marcus whispered into the night.  
"Goodnight Marcus."  
Marcus fell asleep comfortable knowing that even though he wasn't able to protect her from danger earlier, he would be able to protect her for the night.


	2. You Won't Be Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus has to break the news to Abby about her daughter's absence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Multi chapter fic! I actually had these written and was going to post them separately but I decided they would go together nicely. This is a really sucky chapter but I felt the need to write about Marcus breaking the news to Abby and seeing her reaction. Fluff. Plus Bellamy and Marcus interaction.

"Kane," Marcus hears a distant voice call. He becomes all the more aware of his surroundings. He opens his eyes to the bright medical tent, the sun having risen well over an hour earlier. Marcus looks down to the little bundle in his arms, Abby is curled into his chest, her head resting on his arm. Marcus smiled as he saw her sleep peacefully, a light snore coming from her.   
"Kane," the voice says again, deeper and closer this time. Marcus snapped his head up to see who was calling his name. Bellamy stood a few feet away from the cot, his arms crossed over his chest. The boy obviously hadn't slept, his thick locks were a mess upon his head, dark circles formed under his eyes, and Marcus was almost positive Bellamy hadn't bothered to change from his sweat stained tank top, tan button up, and black cargo pants.   
"Yes?" Marcus asked, his tone hushed in an attempt not to wake Abby. Bellamy took a deep breath.  
"I think we need to talk," Bellamy said nervously. He glanced at Abby. "Outside."  
Marcus nodded unsure. What could possibly be so urgent? Marcus slowly detached himself from Abby, being sure to be gentle so she wouldn't wake. Abby only stirred slightly as Marcus removed his arm from under her head. He grabbed his jacket and slipped on his boots before following the younger man outside. The cool breeze hit Marcus' face as he exited the tent, the sun causing him to squint. Marcus inhaled the sweet air and smiled, he would never get tired of the fact that they were on Earth. Marcus turned to the man on his left.  
"What did you want to discuss?" Marcus asked. Bellamy toyed with the hem of his shirt with his index finger and thumb. Marcus could almost feel the anxiety radiating from him.  
"It's Clarke," Bellamy said as he looked to the ground. Marcus felt something twist in his stomach, this wasn't good.  
"What happened? Is she alright?" Marcus asked, eyes searching the camp anxiously. It was true that Marcus had felt a responsibility for Clarke, he had confined her and pushed the button to kill her father after all, but not only that. Clarke had come down to Earth and become a leader, she took care of everyone else and took on this responsibility on her own. He thought if maybe she he knew he was there, maybe if she knew she could trust him that she wouldn't take all of this on her own.  
"She left," Bellamy muttered. Marcus felt his heart stop in his chest, his blood ran cold.  
"What?" Marcus asked. He had heard what the young man had said, believing it was something else.  
"When we came back, she said she had to leave. She said she couldn't look at the faces of the camp because it would remind her of what she did. I wanted to stop her but ultimately it was her choice. She just left," Bellamy whispered. Tears brimmed his eyes, threatening to spill. Marcus couldn't believe what he had just heard. Clarke was gone? She left her friends, her people, her own mother? Marcus ran a shaky hand through his bed head hair. Marcus felt guilty, for his mind automatically went to how this would affect Abby. She will be crushed.   
"Does anyone else know?" Marcus asked, switching into work mode. Bellamy shook his head slowly.  
"Besides you, no. People have been asking where she's been but I've told them I haven't seen her but she's probably just taking some time but I'm not sure how long it will last before people suspect something," Bellamy explained. Marcus paused for a moment thinking of his next move.  
"Keep telling people that. Anyone who asks but don't cause too much concern. As for her mother, no one goes near her. If they ask Abby where Clarke is, she will request to see her," Marcus replied.   
"We can't just lie to all of them," Bellamy retorted. Marcus sighed heavily.  
"It's not ideal, I know. But we also have to do this slowly or it will cause more chaos among the camp. Not to mention, if Abby finds out she will be devastated," Marcus remarked. The last thing they needed was the camp panicking even more.  
"She will find out eventually. So will the rest of the camp. Keeping it from them will only cause more chaos," Bellamy informed.   
"I suppose. Okay, start telling people slowly. Maybe start with the people closest to her. I'll handle Abby," Marcus sighed. He really didn't want to be the one to shatter her heart but someone had to do it and who better than the guy who has done it before?  
"Are you sure? I can tell her if you want. I'm the one who let her go in the first place," Bellamy suggested but Marcus waved him off.  
"No. If anyone is going to endure the wrath of Abby Griffin, it will be me. You do what you need to," Marcus replied. "Thank you for telling me."  
"Sure thing. Good luck," Bellamy called as he turned to walk towards the mess hall.  
"You too," Marcus spoke. He sighed heavily before going back inside of the medical tent. He made his way to the back where Abby's cot was, private. She was still asleep and Marcus was thankful. He was going to tell her but he just needed to see her peaceful before he was to break her heart. She lay on her back, her face towards him, eyes fluttering gently. She looked almost happy, so pure and unsuspecting. How Marcus was going to tear her apart, he wasn't sure. He wasn't sure how long he stayed watching Abby but eventually her eyes opened.   
"Do you make it a habit of watching all the patients sleep?" Abby asked softly. She yawned and stretched out slightly on her cot. Marcus smiled sadly.  
"Only the beautiful chancellor," Marcus replied. Abby grinned at him until she noticed the grim expression he wore.  
"Marcus, what's wrong?" Abby asked. Marcus avoided her eyes, knowing would only hurt him more to tell her. He looked at the ground instead, strands of his dark hair falling on to his forehead.   
"Abby, something happened after Mount Weather," Marcus started. He felt the anxiety pulsing through his body.  
"What? Is the camp okay? Is Clarke okay?" Abby asked, eyes wide and pleading. Marcus took a deep breath.   
"She's gone," Marcus replied barely a whisper. Abby felt her heart stop. She was still for a moment.  
"She's... Gone?" Abby inquired. Marcus forced himself to look up at her, her eyes holding her broken heart.  
"She's gone, Abby. She couldn't stay here not after everything she went through," Marcus said. Abby looked distant. "I'm so sorry Abby. I wish I could have stopped her, I had no idea."  
"I can't," Abby stated. Marcus furrowed his brows.   
"You can't what?" He asked. Abby looked at him, a tear rolling down her cheek.  
"I can't do any of this. Not without her. Not without my daughter. She left. She's gone just like her father. I may never see my kid again," Abby cried. Marcus watched as the tears streamed down her face. He felt almost as helpless as he did in that damned mountain, he couldn't bring her kid back. Marcus did the only thing he believed he could do. He grabbed her hand and held it between his, causing his to look up at him.  
"She left Abby, but that doesn't mean you can give up hope," Marcus told her. Abby gripped his hand a little tighter.  
"I can't do this alone, Marcus," Abby stated. Marcus smiled gently at her.  
"You won't be alone, you will never be alone. I know we have plenty of disagreements but I'm not going anywhere. I will be here for a while Abby, you can't get rid of me," Marcus replied. Something sparked in Abby's eyes as he spoke as if she hadn't realized he had been standing right in front of her this whole time, holding her hand and saying just the right words. Abby gave him a weak smile, it was all she could manage.   
He sat down next to her on the cot, taking his spot once again, and she scooted up so she was curled into his chest. She leaned into him as his arms held her steady and she cried. She cried about Jake, about Clarke, about every person she had loved who had left. She sobbed into his chest for a long time. Marcus just listened, he rubbed circles on her back and muttered soothing words into her ear until finally, her sobs stopped. She had cried herself to sleep in his arms, clinging to him desperately even in her sleep. Marcus had things to do, a camp to keep in order, but he couldn't bring himself to leave her. Especially not when she was so broken. So he waited until he was sure she was deep in sleep before he lied her down and tucked her in. He planted a soft kiss on her forehead before reluctantly leaving the medical tent.


End file.
